We Can Be Freaks Together
by TheDoctorFiona
Summary: The humans don't understand mutants. They never will. But thats okay. Us freaks look out for eachother. We can all be freaks together. OPEN MAXIMUM RIDE SYOC! SEND APPLICATIONS NOW!
1. Chapter 1

***_READ ENTIRE CHAPTER! (Exept my character's profile. You can skip tahahat. So read everything else)_**

Yup, I'm doing it! I think that I did pretty well with my old SYOC, so I'm making yet another. We need Erasers, Whitecoats, Mutations, anything you've got! Here is the application!

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Group:

Personality:

Appearance:

Usual Outfit:

Backround/history:

Family:

Leader Of The Group: (This won't guarantee anything)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weight:

Height:

Extra Powers:

Mix/Mutation:

Romance:

And that's it! Anyway, here is my character.

Name: Experiment Number:87D4930G688R9258264S72927

Nickname: Ghost

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Group: Flock 1

Personality: Strangely detatched from the world; Looks off into space, Occasionally doesn't listen to you. Still, will focus when needed. Not a generally mean or sarcastic person, but not shy and girly. Will shoot you in the foot if you say otherwise. She comes off as a pushover or straight up loony, but the flock are the only people who really know her and understand her style.

Appearance: Sinxa appears ghostly. Long white hair (Not blond, not gray, JUST white.) that would be pretty if she could actually waste time caring for it. Toxic yellow eyes with long eyelashes. Fair skin, freckless. Her body is slightly thinner than average, but not frail, as she can fire a bow like no tomorrow. And kick you in the unmentionables. Long artist fingers with chewed-up llused from fighting. Average-length legs with, of course, muscle. And, well, feet. Her wings are a pure white, accept for the yellow tips. Her wingspan is 10-11 feet.

Usual Outfit: A white fitted tank-top and dark colored quarter length leggings or capree jeans. A small stud on her earlobe for the reminder of rebellion. Mixed match socks and an old pair of black vans. Her hair is kept in a messy braid usually and brushed by hand. Make-up is foolish. Even though she snuck an old compact she found on the ground. For..uhm..material. Only material...

Backround/history: Was found by two whitecoats in the middle of a crashed ship. Was taken in for further studies on the strange and mysterious element of Ghost. Escaped three and a half years ago.

Family: A stillborn brother.

Leader Of The Group: Nope.

Likes: Her bow and arrow, her flock, harsh yellow, the idea of being mysterious, birds, flying, staying up very late and drawing, darkness, and the moon.

Dislikes: Gender discrimination, being called shy or girly or weak or loony, people being scared of the Ghost percentage she has, rain, early mornings, cooking, and gore.

Strengths: Projectile weapons, very fast flying, good running, invisibility, persuasion.

Weaknesses: Has trouble focusing on the real word, can be very grumpy in very early time zones. Sleep walks.

Weight: 107 ibs.

Height: 5'4

Extra Powers: Invisibilty, Can fly really fast, and slightly above average amount of persuasion.

Mix/Mutation: %8 Ghost %2 Avian %90 human

Romance: Highly unromantic. It would take a mighty great guy for Sinxa to fall in love.

* * *

***IMPORTANT***

OKay, now that that's done, it is time for rules. (Duhduhduhhhh)

1: Mary Sues are PROHIBITED. No character is perfect. (Cough)Angel(Cough)

2: Just because you sent in an application doesn't mean you are going to end up in the story. So no angry pm s, 'Kay?

3: I dnt lke txt slang , k?

4:I dun't liicke mispeeeld wurdz

5:Send all your applications by pm, PLEASe, I just don't like it in the reveiws.

Okay, thats it! Ready, set, WRITE YOUR APPLICATIONS NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Sinxa POV

Is the rain usually this loud? Does it normally rip through the leaks in the ceiling? And is it always this...cold?/

I sit in my cramped dog cage, trying my best to keep quiet as the freezing drops splatter over my exposed skin. I hear Cassie and Chase bickering again.

"No, my wings are WAY nicer than YOURS. Blue is SO out of style. You would need some fine ass wings to-" I suddenly snap out of lalaland.

"What did I tell you about swearing!" I stand up and give her a quick angry look. Her eyes seem to fill up with rage. "I'll do what I want, bitch! I can say WHATEVER I want to say!" She stares me down, but with a sigh I just clomp back onto the ground. "You are impossible." And of course she heard me. Her tounge flopped out of her mouth and a rude sound escaped her lips, like the air being drained from a balloon.

"Will you two stop it! I think they're coming." Chase's words suprised me.

Instantly, we both shut up quickly. And well, sure enough, a big wolfish man walked into the dusty, concreted room and flipped on a light switch. A single, shadless bulb flickered on, casting an eerie looking light throughout the storage room.

In a gruff voice, the Eraser spoke up.

"Get OVER here!" Pacing towards me, I met his peircing glare. His glowing red eyes were pulsing with resentment.

A key clicked and the cage door opened up automatically. The ugly thing picked me up, his mated fur uncomfortable against my mostly human skin. And as I was mostly-human I writhed around in his arms, trying to escape. A did actually take a bit of his forearm, and he screamed and dropped, which was weird. Were they getting weaker? They must be.

And then it happened. I felt like I was sort of, floating. Not like flying with wings, but just floating in midair. The strange thing was that both feet were on the ground. I felt pressure under my sneakers.

I heard shout something...Ghost? It was Cassie. Cassie had shouted my name. The Eraser looked even more wildly enraged. "WHERE ARE YOU!" The thing bellowed, echoing around the room.

But I soon understood. My shoes were no longer visible when I looked down. Or the rest of my body. I had turned invisible.

* * *

Chase Ki POV

I was having a bad day before my best friend disappeared. First of all, my wing color was insulted. Then I was basically drowned by rain. Then a wolf monster cane into the room. Then POOF! The Ghost is gonzo.

But when the monster fell down, screaming, an ankle twisted in a horrible way, I was spooked. Really spooked. And then my cage door opened, as well did Cassie's.

"What the hell?" Cassie muttered under her breath. But then, Sinxa's calm voice replied, seeming from no source. "What did I tell you about swearing? Now, I thunk we should get out of here while we still can."


End file.
